The invention relates to a dividing network in the support station in a radio telephone network, wherein a received multi-channel antenna signal is divided among separate receivers by means of a dividing unit, the dividing unit consisting of a filter, an amplifier and a dividing network.
In radio telephone networks, and especially in cellular telephone systems, the support stations comprise a plurality of frequency channels, which may be time channeled and/or frequency channeled. Owing to limited antenna space and to cabling costs, the aim is to connect several parallel receivers and transmitters to the same antenna.
For example, when the capacity of a cellular telephone network is increased, the number of separate cells will increase, the radius of the cells will decrease, and the number of radio channels per one cell will increase. In such use it will be necessary to couple simultaneously a number of separate receivers/transmitters to one receiver/transmitter antenna in a multi-channel support station.